1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphical user interface that can be remotely controlled by a surgeon to control various devices and conditions of an operating room.
2. Description of Related Art
To reduce the invasiveness of surgery, endoscopes are commonly utilized to view the internal organs of a patient. One end of the endoscope contains a lens which is inserted into the patient through a small incision of the skin. The lens focuses an image that is transmitted by fiber optic cable to a camera located at the opposite end of the endoscope. The camera is coupled to a monitor that displays a video image of the patient.
The endoscope can be used in conjunction with another surgical instrument that is inserted into the patient. An assistant typically holds the endoscope while the surgeon manipulates the surgical instrument. The assistant moves the endoscope in response to instructions from the surgeon. Any mis-communication between the surgeon and the assistant may result in an error in the movement of the endoscope, thereby requiring the surgeon to repeat the instruction. Additionally, holding the endoscope for a significant amount of time may cause the assistant to become fatigued.
U.S. application Ser. No. 07/927,801 discloses a robotic arm that holds and moves an endoscope in response to commands from the surgeon. The commands are provided through a hand controller or a foot pedal. The controller and pedal require coordinated movements which may detract the surgeon from the surgical procedure. It would be desirable to provide an interface that manipulates a robotically controlled surgical device while requiring minimal physical coordination by the surgeon. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a single interface that allows the surgeon to control a number of devices such as an operating table, laparoscopic camera, laser tool, etc.
The present invention is an interface that allows a surgeon to remotely control surgical devices and conditions of an operation room. The surgeon views a video image that is displayed by a monitor. The monitor may be coupled to a video device such as a laparoscopic camera that is attached to the end of an endoscope. Static graphic images and a dynamic graphic cursor are overlayed onto the video image. The graphic cursor has a pixel location on the monitor which corresponds to a spatial location of a pointer signal. The pointer signal is transmitted by a transmitter worn on the head of the surgeon. The pointer signal may be a laser which is directed to a screen that is located adjacent to a detection camera. The surgeon may move the graphic cursor relative to the video image by tilting his head and varying the spatial location of the pointer signal. The interface may have a controller which generates output signals in response to the movement of the pointer signal. The output signals may move a robotic arm which controls the position of the endoscope. The controller may also generate command signals when the graphic cursor is moved into a static graphic image. The command may vary a condition of the operating room such as the position of the operating table.